I've Never Called My Life Perfect
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl who lived in the USA.i'm obssesed with manga,but i don't ever actually live in one.so why'd a hollow come after me? i don't even live in Japan!it all started the day one of them tried to eat me and my friends.it ate me.or did it?
1. Chapter 1

I've never called my life perfect

**Author's Ramblings**

**ME:This is a story that has me as the main character. I only put the other people in ther because I gotta have _someone_ that you people understand. Anyways, I'm the spotlight child!**

**ICHIGO: Wellthat sounds kindof ego-tistical.**

**ME: im the author! i'm allowed to be ego whats-it!**

**ICHIGO: well maybe if you could actually say it. (snigger)**

**ME: Oh shut up you power hungry marauder...**

**ICHIGO: (splutter)**

**ME: hehehe... (sinister grin)**

Prologue

I'm pretty sure that I've never called my life perfect. I have a strong faith, a good signing voice, amazing drawing skills, and sometimes, the ability to read faster than my computer can run. I'm in my school's choir and I'm the only 8th grade trumpet at my school, so I get to play all the lead parts. I've never called my life perfect.

I've always been picked on. I've never been good at stupid P. E. I can't draw normal people, I can only draw manga style. My friends won't even look at the stuff I write because it's so dang depressing. My dad refuses to read anything I write unless it's typed. I've never called my life perfect.

I wish I could have it back though because what I'm doing now is the most terrifying thing in any world. I have to commit suicide or murder the planet.

"Zangetsupa!" I scream as I hurl myself into the mouth of a beast that was just about to eat my friends. A ripple passes through my body and I burn. I burn and fall through the beast. He tries to absorb me, but my soul is too strong. Instead, I devour it.

I come out changed forever beyond reverse in a world of white sand forever in all directions with the moon hanging low to the land. Desolate trees grow in the sand around me. A hole burns its way through my chest and the rest of my body feels as though it is on fire. I fall to the ground as _something_ covers my face. The last thing I see is my hands turning to anime style and a flash of white eating any other color pigment left in my skin.

**Author's ramblings**

**This is actually the third fan-fiction i've written for bleach. this is the first one i've written with a hollow's perspective though... please, please, please review it! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

I'm pretty sure that I've never called my life perfect. I have a strong faith, a good signing voice, amazing drawing skills, and sometimes, the ability to read faster than my computer can run. I'm in my school's choir and I'm the only 8th grade trumpet at my school, so I get to play all the lead parts. I've never called my life perfect.

I've always been picked on. I've never been good at stupid P. E. I can't draw normal people, I can only draw manga style. My friends won't even look at the stuff I write because it's so dang depressing. My dad refuses to read anything I write unless it's typed. I've never called my life perfect.

I wish I could have it back though because what I'm doing now is the most terrifying thing in any world. I have to commit suicide or murder the planet.

"Zangetsupa!" I scream as I hurl myself into the mouth of a beast that was just about to eat my friends. A ripple passes through my body and I burn. I burn and fall through the beast. He tries to absorb me, but my soul is too strong. Instead, I devour it.

I come out changed forever beyond reverse in a world of white sand forever in all directions with the moon hanging low to the land. Desolate trees grow in the sand around me. A hole burns its way through my chest and the rest of my body feels as though it is on fire. I fall to the ground as _something_ covers my face. The last thing I see is my hands turning to anime style and a flash of white eating any other color pigment left in my skin.

Chapter One

I wake up and see a sword on the ground next to me. Reaching over for it to examine it, I freeze when I see my hand. It's white and the only color is the silver chain link bracelet with a red tear instead of a normal pendant. I stare at it warily and pick up the sword after a moment. The sword is abnormally huge. It is taller than me in length and the width is wider than that of my slight hips. The sword isn't what surprises me though. What surprises me is how light it feels in my hands.

I pull the blade out of the sheath and look down its length. There's something written on it in Japanese. I freeze when I realize I can read it. It says 'Zangetsupa'. I expect my heart to beat faster, but when it doesn't, I look down. I scream when I see the hole through my chest and the white flesh yet again. Falling over once more, I sob. I reach for the sword and fold what I can of it into my embrace. I hear a voice talking so I look up.

"Whatcha doin on the ground an why ya snotin yur nose out on da…" The voice stopped when I lift my face towards it. The speaker is what looks like a young girl dressed in a green sack. Her blue-green curls are covered on the top by a broken mask. "Aahhhhh!" screamed the girl-like creature, "You're not who Nel thinks you is! Nel thoughts you was Ichino! Not a espada! Ahhhh! You have a big scary sword. You're gonna kill Nel! Nel doesn't wanna die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The creature continues to whine like that until she realizes that I'm not moving. I just sit there and stare at her.

"Wait a minute," I mutter to myself, "that's Nel. Hey you!" I begin to speak louder, "Aren't you Nel? The Nel that was once arrancar number 3 until that stupid Noiturra came and removed the masks from your thingy that were your companions. You lost it and started to fight him, but that trickster guy made an illusion and Noiturra managed to beat you."

"How ya know so much about Nel?" she asked me, "Are ya one of Ichibo's friends?" Her head tilted to the side and I smiled.

"No," I replied, "he doesn't know me at all. I know a lot about him though."

"How can ya know a lot bout Ichido if he doesn't know who ya are?" she asked me.

"Well," I replied, "I don't come from Katakura town like he does. I come from a different world and from the other side of the globe."

"But how ya know so much bout him if ya're from a difrent world?" I shook my head and smiled to myself.

"There are lots of things called mangas in my world," I began, "and one of them is called Bleach. Bleach is a story all about Ichigo and the rest of you."

"Oh." she said. It was short and very quiet. All of a sudden she pointed at my face. "How can you be froms a difrent world if ya're a hollow?" I froze and then slowly reached up to my face. I felt it and felt normal flesh until I reached above my nose. It was a mask. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"No…" I said, "No! NO! NNNNNNOOOOO!" I fell over again and curled around Zangetsupa while my body was racked with sobs. I pulled in my arms and legs and began to cry even harder.

"What'll my mom say?" I sobbed, "What'll my dad say? What'll my friends say? How'll they all react when I don't come home?" Nel looked at me and frowned.

"Ya're a espada," she said in confusion, "aren't ya?" I looked up at her and shook my head. "Then why'd ya have a number on yur face?"


	4. Chapter 4 tears part one

**Author's Ramblings**

**Hello peeps! It's me Dashita again. I may have fallen off the surface of the web, but not the Earth. I'm really sorry I haven't touched this in a while, but I've been busy with school crap. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"A number on my face?" I asked in a horrified whisper. She nodded her head with solemn eyes. "Where?" She pointed to her cheek with her left hand. I traced along my cheek with my hands, but I didn't feel any ridges or rough spots. "What's the number?"

Right before she answered, there was a loud crash followed by several shouts right behind me. I turned and saw two bizarre creatures charging me. Both of them were hollows and they were shouting at me at the top of their lungs. One was fat and was yellow with weird splotches all over him. The other was a very weird skinny purple with a cloth over one eye hole of its hollow mask.

"NNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" they shouted together, "GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S NUMBER 1! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" They rushed past me with Nel. The purple one looked back at me.

"Stay away from our Nel you nasty espada! Please!" It then followed Nel and the yellow spotted creature. I stared after it for a moment before my brain finally processed what they said.

"Number 1…?" I touched my cheek as the tears began to flow. "How could I be number 1? I'm not even a hollow…" I looked behind me and noticed a white dome way off in the distance.

"Los Noches…" I mumbled as I pulled myself to my feet. I started to head towards it as I thought about my family. The tears fell much faster.

**Author's Ramblings**

**Okay, whoever gives me the best guess on what's going to happen next can tell me to write whatever they want as long as it's appropriate. So get reviewin' and guessing! =)**


	5. AUTHOR's RAMBLINGS!

**Author's Ramblings**

**Okay, I'll replace this later, but I won't be on for a little more than a month. I promise I'll do two chapters a week for a month though, so you won't be dissapointed! I'm sorry! *Sniffs***


End file.
